clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Roads
Hey guys, I have a good idea. How about creating roads with numbers? I mean, that every Road will have its' number (ex. Road 54). And there will be an article showing all roads! Of course the Highways may stay without the "Road" status. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 10:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) How about only some roads? Because I would like to actually have names for roads too. Maybe just major roads can have numbers? Though they would have to be different depending on the country. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Lane is a major avenue in Club Penguin. Will that help? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't meant the streets in the cities but the roads linking cities. The Free Republics will have to have the USA numbers. But for example the roads in the USA States will be from 1 to 99 and in the Free Republics from 100 to 199. The streets in the cities may have their names. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) So... What is the answer? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 15:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean Concessions, Artery roads or highways? -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 16:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) But UnitedTerra is not a Free Republic - it's an actual country like USA. But it could be possible them to have negative numbers - or Roman Numerals or something else. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) United Terra, UK, CRWM, DREM and other countries like these are independent to the USA. They don't count. I think, that you still don't get the point. By the term "roads" I meant these, which connect cities. Highways also count in. The streets in cities don't count. And I have never heard of roads with negative or roman numbers. But I'm not saying, that it is a bad idea ;) . --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 23:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I simply don't know what to do. If you think it is a stupid idea, then I will not establish it in the USA and limit it to the Warmslates Free Republic. Wnder if this sentence is correct? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 11:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean like... borders? That separate cities/states from other cities/states? And that there can be a road that link between them? And it's not a stupid idea - it's brilliant! Just needs some planning. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, borders would be good, but I think we should not do seperare borders for cities, but for states and countries. Or we can have a demilitarized zone between East Pengolia and West Pengolia (Like N. and S. Korea), and would comprise of two massive walls, and a neutral zone in the middle. Then on each side the army guards it. And we could also have regular border crossing stations too-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 21:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Finally got it. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 15:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Agreed then. Though there was no mention of "roads" in Sanchonachos answer there. Why can't you explain it yourself? It's your idea, anyway. Explain properly. Do you want zones? Or two massive walls? Or regular borders? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by roads (the border thing), maybe we can have something like the Bridge of No Return (Korean DMZ) or wikipedia:Checkpoint Charlie like the Berlin Wall. We could make it very strict to cross the border in the checkpoint, with many people heavily guarding the checkpoint. -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 21:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- We actually have a bit of a road system: Highway 1 and Shield Highway, for instance. Pengolia is already divided by the Steel Drapes. There is a one-way road going up the West Pengolian border, makes a turn in the next sate over, then crosses into East Pengolia, where it goes down that border, seperated by the Drapes. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 22:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :We could situate Checkpoint Charlie where the arrow sits, and the Steel Drapes already stand as a huge, menacing border. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 22:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) category:redirect